Innocence
by Kristix
Summary: ToukoxN. Humor, Adventure, Drama, etc.
1. Chapter 1

**Note:** _Hey guys! Um, this is just a 'remake' in a sense, lol. Like how I think it would have turned out if Touko(White) were to share her journey with N. So this is a ToukoxN fanfic. Um, but yeah, I don't know if I'll keep it going. If I get enough Reviews, I'll finish it.[: So R&R, my loves.~_

**Innocence**

**Chapter 1**

I woke up, getting dressed and ready out of habit. I was dressed in my new clothes that my mom bought for me, for my journey. Today I was going to become a trainer and get my very first Pokemon. While getting things together, I noticed there was a gift on my desk. I read the note and left it alone. It contained the three Pokémon we were going to be given. I had to wait for Cheren and Bianca first. So I went downstairs, "Morning, Mom."

Mom was sitting at the kitchen table enjoying some tea. "Morning, Touko. You excited for your big day today?" I sat down across from her, "You bet."

She poured me some tea and I took a sip right when Cheren came in, "I'm here." He closed the door and sat down, "I can't believe it. We're going to be Pokémon Trainers!" Mom laughed, "I know, and I'm proud of all of you. I wish you luck on your journey. You're going to need it!" She laughed. Me and Cheren groaned.

"Hey, where's Bianca? Isn't she here already?" I shook my head, "Nope." Cheren slouched in his chair, "That's Bianca for you. I knew she never had a sense of time but we're getting our Pokémon today!" I laughed. A few minutes later, me and Cheren were already upstairs waiting for her in my room. She barged in a few seconds later, "Hey guys, sorry I'm late!" Cheren walked towards Bianca, "Bianca! We're getting our Pokémon today, how could you be late!" Bianca adjusted her clothes and bag, "I know, I know, sorry!"

I took that minute to walk towards the gift box. Cheren and Bianca stood beside me, also staring at it, "I say Touko gets first pick. It's at her house so it's only fair." Bianca agreed. I smiled at them and undid the ribbon. I opened the box and there they were, three Poké Balls. I chose Snivy as my starter Pokémon. Bianca chose next, taking Oshawott, and Cheren took Tepig.

That's when everyone wanted a battle.

When we were finished, my room got trashed to smithereens! I beat both Cheren and Bianca with my lovely Snivy. Cheren and Bianca went downstairs to apologize for the mess. I stayed upstairs, my Snivy out of its Poké Ball. I looked at him, and he looked at me. I smiled, "I want to give you a nick name. I think Snile suits you." He looked at me, head tilted. I laughed.

"Hi Snile, My name's Touko, and guess what? You're my new partner in crime." Snile understood then, and jumped onto my shoulder, letting out a small cry of acceptance. I chuckled and went downstairs with my new friend. I heard Mom telling them she'll clean up the mess and that it's not a big deal, "I could hear the Pokémon's cries clear from down here!" I heard her say. We all laughed, "Well, we have to go meet the Professor now." Cheren said. Mom nodded. "Well, go. Don't just stand there. Make sure you enjoy your journey, alright?" And with that, we left. I hugged and kissed my mom goodbye before I left.

We went to meet with the Professor. She gave us Pokédex's and that we should meet her in Route 1, where she showed us how to catch a Pokémon. After that she said to go meet her at Accumula Town, which is where we met Team Plasma for the first time.

"My name is Ghetsis. I am here representing Team Plasma. Today, ladies and gentlemen, I would like to talk to you about Pokémon Liberation."

Back then, we had no idea what kind of crazy adventure we'd be in. We should've known they were a bunch of goons just like Team Rocket.

When Team Plasma left, it left the city in thought and everyone just went home. Me and Cheren and this other guy were the only ones left standing. Me and Cheren exchanged thoughts on the event, and were interrupted by this mysterious trainer named N. He had long green tea hair tied in a low ponytail and had gray eyes. He wore a black and white hat, a black sleeved shirt with a white V-neck over it, wearing light brown jeans. He had interesting trinkets around his neck and wrists. I have to admit, he was mighty attractive.

When he approached us, I blushed. Snile, who was on my shoulder ever since we left, noticed and began to giggle. N was staring directly at me and Snile. Snile stared back and gave a small smile. N's face looked astonished, or surprised, like he saw a ghost or something.

"Your Pokémon spoke just now." He said. I looked at him funny, "Spoke? He probably said hi to you, huh, Snile?" I smiled at Snile and he nodded. N looked at us as if we were something disgusting. I looked away but introduced myself, "I'm Touko, and this is my partner in crime, Snile. This is my best friend Cheren." Cheren smiled as a hello. N slightly bowed his head with a half smile, "My name is N. I'm also a trainer like yourselves."

"I noticed," I smiled, "We just began our journey." N nodded looking at me. Cheren chimed in, "So, what did you think about that speech? Crazy wasn't it?" Cheren was looking towards where Team Plasma stood where Ghetis made his speech. N smiled charmingly, "He was only speaking the truth. I wonder if Pokémon truly like being contained in Poké Balls." He looked at me again, "Touko, was it? Your Pokémon is out of its Poké Ball. Why?" He stood there, curious. I just laughed, "Why not? I'm probably never going to put him in his Poké Ball. I have too much fun having him by my side. And I'm sure Snile feels the same, right?" I sent Snile a grin and he chuckled.

N raised his brow, "Interesting… Well, I'm leaving. I have a feeling we'll meet again. Ciao." And he went on his way. I wanted to leave with him, because he acted so strangely. He seemed like he was troubled in some way. "What a weirdo," Cheren commented.

I laughed, "Yep, weird enough to hang out with. I'll see you around Cheren!" And I bolted to catch up with N. I'm not missing out on hanging out with this guy. Snile held onto me while I sprinted. When I finally caught up to him in the middle of route 2, he turned around, hearing me gasp for air. He came over, "What are you doing?" He asked, one hand in his pocket. I smiled, "I was going to ask if I could join you," I took a deep breath before he replied. He was kind of surprised. I could understand since he wasn't really expecting this. "Why?" I stood up straight, "Because, I think it could be a lot of fun." I grinned, giving thumbs up. Snile chimed in waving his little arms in the air. N got skeptical, "Why would I want to travel with you?" He retorted.

I winced, "I just thought that since we are so different, that the adventure would be more fun. To be honest, I just wanted to make a friend." I put a sad face on without even realizing it. It did kind of hurt my feelings the way he replied so harshly. N sighed and looked away for a minute. He glanced at me, and then said, "Alright."

I leaped in the air and Snile cheered. N brought out his Purrloin. He picked her up and said, "Snile, this is Patricia."

He let Snile climb onto his arm to say hello. Patricia looked at Snile for a moment, and shared a smile. They seemed to have gotten along real well. They trailed ahead of us when we continued on our way to Striaton City. We walked in silence. I wasn't exactly having any fun. He was serious, or more like tense. I told him to loosen up a bit and relax. "Relax? How can I? I'm going to be the hero. I have to be ready for what's to come."

I glanced at him, "Hero, huh, like in the stories? I think it'd be awesome to be a hero, but at the same time, it's a lot of responsibility. I mean, not only do you have to make decisions for your actions but you have to think about how it would affect us and the Pokémon. I think if I were a hero, I'd want all the bad people gone, but to imagine a world so perfect doesn't seem real. It seems out of reach. Like a faded memory." I trailed off and N listened very closely. I could tell because he walked closer beside me. He looked like he was lost in thought. "N? You okay?"

"Sorry." N came back and shook his head, "I apologize. I'm fine. Thank you."

Once we reached the city, I remember having to look for someone the Professor mentioned, "Hey, N, I have to meet someone real quick. Want to come?" N gave me a look, "Who is it?"

"Someone named Fennel I think. She's a scientist here. From what I heard from Cheren, she works on dreams. I remember him saying she works in a tall building. I think it's this one. C'mon!" I ran towards a huge building, knocking on the door. N was right behind me with Snile and Purrloin in his arms. A girl answered, "Hey there! You must be Touko, right? Come on in!" She was a girl with brown hair and glasses. She led the way to Fennel. Snivy hopped back on my shoulder as we went upstairs. When we got up there, we saw this pretty lady in a white coat with long beautiful black hair. The girl tapped her on the shoulder, "She's here."

Fennel turned around and saw me and N, "Why, hey there! My name's Fennel. You must be Touko. Who's your friend?" She smiled. She was a peppy one.

"I'm N. Nice to make your acquaintance." He half smiled. Fennel giggled, "A pleasure indeed! Come, come! I have things to give you!" She walked over to a desk that was near this machine attached to a bed. I wonder what it's used for. Anyways, Fennel came back with two items, "Here you are! And you, too, N!" Fennel gave us C-Gears, I think. I got a pink one and N got a green one. Hah! They suited us. N looked at it as if it were going to bite him. Fennel giggled, "This is a C-Gear. It's used to keep in touch with your friends and find where they're at. But to do that, you need their friend code! Here are Pal Pads to hold them in."

"So, if I were looking for Touko, all I'd have to do is use this device to communicate with her? And show me her exact location?" N asked curiously. Fennel nodded with a big grin, "Useful, huh? You'll never lose your girlfriend ever!" She replied and went back to her desk. I blushed terribly, "HEY." I looked at Fennel while N was looking at me with a questioning look.

"What's wrong? She wasn't wrong was she? You are my girlfriend are you not?" He flashed a charming smile and began to play with his new C-Gear. I hid my face, "I am, but-but!" Does he even know what he just said! Ugh! Snivy and Purrloin were on the floor chuckling at the scene.

Once we got back outside, we went to check out the Dreamyard.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: _Hey, guys. I've been lagging, I know. But don't worry. Things'll be done soon enough. I'm just being way too lazy. You guys know how bad procrastination can be, so I hope you understand. And sorry if this chapter seems kind of rushed, but, er, yeah, R&R and let me know if I should keep this up._

**Innocence**

**Chapter 2**

While me and N made our way towards the Dreamyard, we exchanged our friend codes and tested it out to see if it could work.

"Wow, she wasn't kidding," I clicked buttons and what not. It was actually really cool to be able to find people. I'll get Cheren's and Bianca's friend codes the next time I see them. I noticed N was staring at his C-Gear, "Hey N, you there?" I nudged his arm with mine. This was when I noticed how freakin' tall he was. I only reached his shoulder. I feel so small compared to this Sasquatch!

"It feels weird having a device like this. I mean, the only friends I have are Pokémon. I don't know anyone else other than you who are worthy enough to be in my Pal Pad." He looks at it, as if something were wrong with it.

"So, I'm worthy enough to be in your Pad?" I asked without thinking. He chuckled, "I suppose you are. You are the first that I've met who befriended a Pokémon, just like me. So, I guess me and you are alike in some ways…" He gazed into the distance.

To tell you the truth, I kind of blushed. But I found it odd that he hasn't met anyone else that loves Pokémon. I mean, doesn't everyone love Pokémon?

We reached the entrance to the Dreamyard and stopped in front of it. Snile and Patricia stared ahead of them, waiting to continue walking. N was staring, too, "I can hear other trainers from beyond this point. And I hear Pokémon as well. Let's continue." And with that, we kept going. We encountered some trainers but we breezed by them. They weren't really a challenge, since me and N were a tag team after all.

We came across a ruined wall, and found a huge opening that was big enough for us to get through, but it was blocked by a tree. It was small enough to cut, "Patricia, if you please?" N asked Patricia, and she slashed through the small tree allowing us access into the ruin. But before we could walk through, Bianca shows up out of nowhere.

"Touko!" She was running towards us, "Whoo! Hey, who's your friend?" Bianca said motioning over to N. N bowed his head slightly, "I am Touko's boyfriend, N. Nice to meet you." He smiled as I blushed red.

Bianca flushed, "Touko's boyfriend! Touko, how did you manage to get a boyfriend in one day! Sheesh, woman!"

I was still blushing, "No, Bianca, it's not like that! He meant he was just my friend. Not a boyfriend!" I blushed terribly as I glanced over at N who raised a brow at me.

"Am I not your boyfriend?" N asked innocently with a look as if I had done something horrible to him. I couldn't speak. His face was just too... much. It wasn't just any sad look. It was as if I literally had done something terrible. I couldn't say anything. But that's when Bianca came to my rescue.

"N, do you know what a boyfriend is?" She asked him. N gave her a shocked expression as if he'd just been asked a stupid question, "Well of course I do! It's a way of saying that I am her friend. I am a boy, and also her friend. Therefore, I am her boyfriend. Simple." He rolled his eyes.

Bianca busted out laughing. I did, too. It did make sense, but still. Bianca eventually stopped laughing, "N, you're right, you are her friend. Don't worry about that. But you're not her boyfriend. The terms boyfriend and girlfriend are a way of saying that that person is yours, that they're special and important to you, that you are attracted to them and vice versa, and that you two are together, get what I mean?" She made gestures and such to help him understand the meaning, and he stared at her blushing a little bit.

Bianca noticed his expression, "But, um, yeah, that's what boyfriend and girlfriend means. Got it?" N nodded glancing over at me, but quickly turned away.

"Well," Bianca adjusted her bag, "let's go!" Bianca bolts through the opening, leaving me and N behind, alone… together.

I blushed, wondering if he was going to say something. He might say something mean, saying that he was sorry for mistaking me for such a person and such. I'm not sure why it bothers me so much, though. I mean, it's true. We're not together in that way so why am I so bothered by that? Am I missing something?

I returned Snile into his pokeball by then, and Patricia, too. So, it really was just me and N standing there in silence. I didn't want it to be awkward between us, so I decided to break the silence, "N, it's okay. I didn't take it literally. I knew what you meant…" I stopped talking. He didn't reply. He was just stuck in place, beside me staring at the opening in the wall, head down. I peeked under his hat, and his face was a little flushed, but he looked upset. He furrowed his brows in thought.

"N?" I placed my cool hands on his flushed cheeks, trying to get his attention. I was staring into his eyes now and his into mine. He gave me such a confused look that I didn't know whether I should say something or just shut up. But right when I made up my mind to say something, his hands reached out to my face. His expression was no longer confused, but more relaxed, his eyes focused. I was honestly caught in the moment. I lost the words I was going to speak. I honestly lost my breath.

It all happened so fast. He caressed my face, brushing his thumb across my chin and cheek. It was as if he was examining me. I didn't feel uncomfortable, but I felt this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach and the beat of my heart. And naturally, I broke away from his gentle touch. I knew I was blushing really bad because I could feel my head get hot. I looked up to see N, wondering what that was just now. But N was just as red as I was.

"I-I apologize. I didn't mean to touch you like that… I don't know what came over me," he said, digging his face into his left hand palm, "It was just, somehow, I felt this impulse, this weird sensation to reach out to you, and I suddenly lost myself. I'm sorry."

I looked at him. He was avoiding eye contact, seeing as he was still not showing his face. I smiled half-heartedly, "N, it's okay. You don't have to hide from me. And don't worry. I felt the same feelings you did just now. So you're not the only one." I walked up to him, moving his left hand from his face. He still didn't meet my eyes. He was embarrassed. I could tell from the look in his eyes as he avoided mine. He bit his lip, "Are you mad at me?" Our eyes met. And at that moment, I took him for a child. His eyes, almost as if they were at the point of tears, were sad and I could sense the fear he felt. His eyes showed such strong emotions I could barely keep myself from hugging him.

"N, I'm not mad at you. I swear. It's fine. Believe me." I smiled reassuringly.

He dropped his arm to his side with a look of relief written all over his face, "Well then, let's carry on."

We caught up with Bianca, but she wasn't alone.

This was when we first met Team Plasma, and when I discovered something I didn't expect.

We were beside Bianca now, looking at the two goons in front of us surrounding a Munna. The goons were in odd matching uniforms having weird haircuts and what not. But they really knew how to piss me off. The goons didn't notice us yet, even though we were right in front of the scene. But they were yelling at the Munna and kicking it trying to make it give them Dream Mist…?

"Stop that! Why are you hurting Munna?" Bianca shouted at them. The goons stopped what they were doing and looked at us.

"Just stay out of-!" The goon stopped mid-sentence. They both were looking at N, who was extremely angry out of his mind, "Lord N! W-what are you doing here!" The other goon spat out. They were scared now.

I looked at N. Didn't that goon just call him Lord N, though? Why? What's going on?

"The both of you are to leave here immediately and will receive a punishment, understood! This is unacceptable! Leave! I will notify Ghetsis of your betrayl!" N was really angry… So angry, I even flinched. I put my hand on his shoulder to try and calm him but it didn't do a damn thing. The goons were terrified and ran off. Bianca ran to the Munna, who was approached by a Musharna. They seemed to be friends.

Munna and Musharna left together, "Bye now! Be careful!" Bianca shouted to them. She turned to look at us, "Thanks, N, for scaring those goons off. Munna would've probably died if they had hurt her even more. I'm going to stick around for a little while longer and catch some Pokémon and explore. So, I'll see you guys later, okay? Bye!" And with that, Bianca ran off.

N turned around, towards the way the goons ran off. He was still super angry. I was curious as to what exactly happened. I mean, did N know them?

"Hey, N, did you know those guys? And why did they call you Lord N? What was all that punishment talk about?" I asked him. He could only look at me with a blank expression. I rolled my eyes, "So…? Are you going to tell me or what?"

"I'll tell you another time but not now." Was all he said.

I don't like the sound of this. I'm tellin' ya, I'm probably in for a crazy adventure.

After all that, we headed out after walking around. We trained a little bit, too. For the Gym. N didn't want to collect the Gym Badges, but I certainly did!

When we got there, we were told the Gym Leader was in the trainer school. So we went on over to the school, only to run into another pal.

"Touko, you're here," Cheren said while writing on the blackboard, "I decided to come here hoping to find the Gym Leader, but he just left actually. Want to have a battle while we're at it?"

"Sure, why not." We walked outside and I brought out Snile in a split second, totally ready for a rival battle. N stood behind me while Cheren brought out Tepig.

"You ready to lose, Touko?" Cheren smirked.

"As if! _Snile! Use Vine Whip!_"

And so the battle was underway. we almost lost, considering Tepig is a Fire-Type... But we won in the end. I hugged Snile, "You were great Snile! You were amazing! Right when you dodged the last attack in a dash, we took that chance to make a move. We were great!"

Cheren returned Tepig to his Poke Ball, "You won again, haha..." Cheren looked away, annoyed, "Well, let me heal your Pokemon."

We went our separate ways. Cheren said he was going to train some more so we waved goodbye.

"Bravo. That battle was quite enjoyable, considering Snile had fun," n applauded as if it was impossible to have fun battling, "Well then, are you ready for your Gym battle?"

Snile perched on my shoulder. He gave me an eager look and nodded. I nodded with a smile and turned to look at N, "Oh yeah."


	3. Chapter 3

_Writer's Note:__ Hello guys, it's me. Um, I finally got around to updating this. Hopefully I'll update more often than I have been. So, hope you guys like this chapter. R&R, babes and lads._

**Innocence**

**Chapter 3**

N and I made our way over to the Gym and stood in front of the door.  
>I could feel N eyeing me while I was staring at the door. But I couldn't look at him because my main focus was the Gym in front of me. Snile was also staring. But I could tell he didn't plan to lose.<p>

* * *

><p>As Touko and Snile were practically glaring at the entrance to the Gym, I was staring at them.<br>They were looking at the door with such motivation and determination, I couldn't believe it. This wasn't just important to Touko, but to Snile as well. And that was just as hard to believe. To think that a Pokemon enjoys taking part in these battles where Pokemon are pinned against one another to hurt each other. Isn't that wrong? I thought Pokemon were being forced to do this, yet I see Pokemon all around me, even my own, that want to do this and think it's fun to participate in it. Was father wrong..?

"Ahem... Touko? Are you going to walk in or are we just going to stand out here quietly staring at a closed door?"  
>She blinked and turned to look at me, "Do you think we're ready, N? What if we...lose?" Touko sighed and walked over to a nearby bench. Snile slid down to her lap and looked at her reassuringly, patting her hands. I sat beside her, wondering what I should say. I watched Snile pet Touko's hands. He was telling her that she shouldn't think like that, that she should believe she can win, to believe in herself and in him.<p>

"Snile is telling you that you shouldn't even doubt yourself, nor should you doubt each other's strength in one another. He thinks you should believe in yourself and in him. He doesn't want you to be this way. He's trying to tell you that he believes that together, you both will pull a victory."  
>Snile shot me a look of respect and nodded in approval. He looked back at Touko and told her in his own way that I was right. Touko looked up at me and grinned this goofy grin and looked back at Snile, "You couldn't be any more right for me, Snile. Me and you were meant to be partners!" She hugged Snile and he nuzzled her hair.<p>

I smiled. It makes me happy to see Pokemon get along with humans. Makes me hopeful for a brighter future. Maybe I don't need to be King. After all I've seen so far, the only ones that I've seen do harm are my own from Team Plasma. Oh that made me so entirely angry, I wish I could be the one to punish them myself. They wouldn't have seen the light of day if I were given that priviledge. If only.

I stood up from the bench and Touko stood as well, and as she did, she suddenly put her arms around me in an embrace. She hugged me tightly, "N, thank you. Really. I'm so happy to have you with me and Snile on our journey. Please stay with me until it's over... Please?"

I looked at her and she was looking up at me. Her eyes were honest and serious. I knew she wasn't lying about asking me to accompany her, but I can't promise her I'll stay... Yet I have this feeling of wanting to be with her all the time. I sighed, and hugged her back around her waist, "I'll accompany you for as long as I can manage. I don't want to make a promise I wouldn't be able to keep."

Touko gave one last squeeze before letting me go, "Then let's make memories and a friendship to cherish! Right, Snile?" She ran ahead of me to the Gym and turned back around, smiling and laughing, "C'mon, we got a Gym Leader to beat. And we can't do that by sitting around out here!"

She went inside. I stood there for a moment before following her inside.

I was thinking about my responsibilities, what I need to do for Pokemon, that I am the hero, and going to become King. All this for the sake of protecting Pokemon. I'm willing to give it my best but what will Touko think once she finds out that her N happens to be Team Plasma's and this world's future King and Hero? Will she...accept me? I'm not entirely sure, but I do know I need to tell her soon. Since she is with me now, maybe she'd like to take part in what I'm doing? Perhaps I could make her queen. Would she like the idea? There's so much to discuss and think over. I must speak with father and tell him of this news, and ideas I wish to bring up in his presence. I wonder what father would think...

I opened the door to the Gym and saw Touko finish up a battle with one of the servants. She saw me and grinned at the victory she just won with Snile beside her. I motioned her over and she jogged her way to me, "Touko, I will be waiting for you to finish your battle at the Pokemon Center. If I am not there by the time you finish, wait for me, or call me," I pulled out my C-Gear, "okay?"

Touko frowned, "You're not going to be here for my Gym Battle?"

I saw the disappointment in her eyes and in her voice. I felt pained but still, I needed to find father as soon as possible, "I apologize deeply, Touko. But I have to do something important to me right now. Please understand." I put my C-Gear away and Touko's face went blank, "You're going to come back, right?" Her voice cracked. I shot her a half-smile and handed her my key-chain that held a gold rubix-cube-looking cube and handed it to her, "Here. This is very important to me. Please take great care of it until I return. This will make sure I come back to you, alright?"

Touko nodded. I turned my back on her and took one glance before I waved good-bye. She waved back and I was out.

Now I needed to find father. I took out Team Plasma's latest device that will let me call my father and waited for him to answer. I fiddled with my necklace until he finally picked up, "Father?"

"N? What is it?" He sounded annoyed, which is normal. I took a breath before replying, "Father, I have much to discuss with you. Are you near Striaton City?"

Father grunted and said, "I am. Meet me at the Dreamyard. I will wait for you there." Our call ends and I already make my way over to the Dreamyard.

I looked around for any signs of father and I see him, near the opening in the ruins, near the trees. He's there with other Team Plasma members, including the two from earlier that I so greatly want to punish. Upon seeing them, I stomp my way over to them both, ignoring my fathers' greeting.

"These two should be punished!" My voice nearly echoed into the forest. The two members shrank back and fell to the floor as I pointed straight at them. Father glared at them and walked over to me, "They failed a mission. They are already being punished," he said plainly. I gave my father a look, and he knew too well what it meant. I brought my glare back to the two I so deeply want to get out of my sight and said, "These two here attacked a Pokemon. And when I say attacked, I mean without the aid of their Pokemon. They violently kicked a defenseless, innocent Munna. I WANT THEM PUNISHED." I was yelling now. Not to father but at them, and to the other members, threatening them to challenge my authority. I will not stand for this. Team Plasma is working to save Pokemon, not destroy them.

Father put a firm hand on my shoulder, "So they did, did they?" Father turned to look at the two shrinking into the ground, "You are to be severely punished. You, "He pointed at the other Team Plasma members, "Take these two back. I will deal with them later." Four Team Plasma members, or 'guards', helped the two back on their feet and headed out of the Dreamyard. After things settled down, father turned his attention to me.

"Now that that mess was dealt with, what is it that you need to discuss?" He waited patiently for my answer. I thought about it for a minute to find the right words, "Would it be alright to assign a Queen at my side?" The Team Plasma members looked at me with awe. The girl Plasma members whispered and such to one another, though. Father almost lost his balance, "A queen? What exactly are you asking, N?"

I took a deep breath, "I met a girl. She wants me to accompany her on her travels. I've also been thinking I'd have to tell her I am King and Hero of Unova. And if you will allow me, and if she wished, I'd like her to be my queen." I may have thought about this for a short while, but I truly feel she would be a great queen like no other. I see that she will have a promising future. And never have I met someone more kind and friendly to Pokemon than I. Yes, I think she'd be absolutely great.

Father drew in a deep breath, "Lord N, are you saying you like this girl? Are you attracted to her in some way that would drive you to come to this?" Father folded his arms under his cloak and stared at me curiously. He was willing to hear me on what I had to say. I told him all I knew about Touko and why I wished it. But he interrupted me, "My lord, I asked if you are attracted to her. Not your reasons as to why you chose her to be queen." I blinked. Is he talking about that girlfriend, boyfriend feeling that the blonde one Bianca had explained? I was taken off guard. What is this 'attraction' they speak of? I thought for a moment to collect my thoughts. Father raised his brow at my sudden silence, "Lord N, I won't deny you your wish, but be sure she knows what she is getting into. But before her acceptance, I will have to speak to her myself. Once you've spoken with her, bring her to me. Understood?"

I nodded, "Yes, father." Father nodded, "Good. I will take my leave. Come, let us go." And with that, father and the others left. I was left to myself in the Dreamyard with my own thoughts. The same questions flowing through my mind no matter what I do. I shook my head one last time and headed to the Pokemon Center. I lost track of time speaking with father and realized it was already going to be after sunset. I reached the Pokemon Center and went inside. I looked around to see if Touko had been waiting, which she was. She was sitting at a table talking with Snile. I noticed they were eyeing my Cube that I had let her hold.

I walked over to them and Snile noticed me and greeted me back. I smiled and Touko turned around to look at me, "I won! We won!" She jumped out of her seat and hugged me really tight, "You and Snile were right." I hugged her back, "Well of course."

She pulled away to flash a radiant smile and hand me my cube, "Here it is. Safe and sound." I thanked her and put it back to where it belonged. She had me sit next to her and she told me all about her battle that I regrettably missed. She made sound effects and gestures and for a moment I honestly felt like I was watching it right then and there. I smiled at the realization.

"Now, we gotta get ready to leave and get to route 3. But it's already late. Let's ask Nurse Joy if it's alright to stay the night. Be right back!" She hopped off her chair and jogged over to Nurse Joy to discuss the situation. I was left with Snile who of which was coiled into a deep sleep on the table. I stroke his head and pondered over the events of today. And I also noticed that all in one day, this girl was able to make me desire her, think of her in ways I never thought possible, admire her for what I thought never existed, and already by the end of the day I want her to be queen at my side.

But that question keeps bouncing back to the center of my mind...

Am I _attracted_ to her?


End file.
